


Afterwards

by Thefemalearrow



Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arson, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Cliffhangers, Drunk Sex, Fade to Black, First Time, Friendship, Hate Crimes, I'm sorry Simon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Fandoms to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other warnings might be added, Paralysis, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejected Proposals, Threats of Violence, Trials, Weddings, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Simon's life after everything that happened in Bulgaria, including the trail and a bunch of life-changing events.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Original Female Character(s), Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863694
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up four months after the last chapter of "Twelve Months."

It was the night before Christmas, and Simon, Abby, Nick, Leah, and Bram were having Christmas at Abby's childhood home. They had finished up opening presents, and they were currently watching "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" which was a childhood favorite. Bram tapped Abby's shoulder. "Can I talk to you in another room?" Bram asked.

"Of course," Abby said. They then got up and stepped into the room Abby and Nick were staying in. Speranza was asleep in his portable crib. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I need your help," Bram said. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Abby answered. "What do you need?"  
\---  
The movie ended about twenty minutes later. Abby had a slightly suspicious smile on her face. "Listen up guys," Bram said. They turned off the TV and gave Bram all of their attention. "We've been through a bunch of changes over the past year. Something that hasn't changed is my love for my boyfriend, Simon Spier."

Simon blushed heavily. Abby secretly started recording the scene. "I love you too," Simon said.

"I've loved you since the first day you emailed me as Jacques," Bram stated. "Every day I want to come back to you. Abby is going to hand you a pack of Oreos, and I want you to open the packet."

"Ok," Simon said. Abby's smile stayed as she handed him the pack of Oreos. He opened it and saw a silver ring in the middle of the pack. Tears started welling up in his eyes as Bram got down on one knee.

"Simon Irvin Spier, will you marry me?" Bram asked.

"Of course," Simon said. Leah, Abby, and Nick cheered as Bram slipped the ring on his finger. They share a loving kiss as Abby ends the video. They pull away from the kiss and face their friends.

"Congrats man," Nick said. He and Simon then share a hug. Leah then noticed the look on Abby's face. Everyone was very excited as they shared hugs and messages of congratulations.

"I've had the ring since October, but I didn't know when I was going to do it," Bram stated. "I originally was going to wait till the trial was over, but I figured tonight was too perfect of an opportunity to miss since everyone was going to be in town."

"And it was perfect," Simon said. Leah grabbed her polaroid camera and snapped a photo of all of them together. She signed it 'Christmas 2021.' He then turned to Bram. "I know it's a little soon, but I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"Of course," Nick said. Everyone headed back to were they were staying an hour later. The rest of winter break went by in a flash, preparing themselves for the storm that is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start with something happy. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is a mention of sexual assault.

Simon arrived at the agreed-upon restaurant. This is where Simon and his legal team were meeting to discuss the upcoming trial. They were also going to be joined by the people who agreed to testify on their side. Only a few of the people who were forced to work at the brothel agreed to testify, which Simon understood why they wouldn't want to get involved.

He walked over to the host station. "Hey, I'm here for the business meeting," Simon told the host. "Where is the room party room?"

"It's in the back," the host explained. "If you walk past the male's bathroom, it's the second door on the lift.

"Thank you," Simon stated. He then followed the directions that the host gave him. He ended up in a room with two long tables where almost everyone was waiting for him. Simon took a seat beside Phineas, one of the other people who agreed to testify. He was the closet Simon had to a friend at the brothel.

"Hey, Simon," Phineas said.

"Hey," Simon said. They had ten minutes before the meeting officially began, so they decided to play catchup. Phineas had moved back to Kentucky, and he was staying with his sister until he could afford his own place. He was staying in New York until the trial was over. He was currently working at his family's gas station. He then noticed the ring on Simon's finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Phineas questioned.

"It is," Simon said, as a smile grew on his face. "My boyfriend proposed on Christmas Eve."

"Congratulations," Phineas cheered.

"Thank you," Simon said. The waiter then came and collected their orders. By now, all of the other people who were set arrive had arrived. This meant the meeting could begin. One of the lawyers, Lila Cooper, spoke up.

"Thank you all for coming," she said. "I hope that you are all doing well. I know this is probably hard for you. I have good news. It's looking like the case will rule in our favor, but we need to make sure that it does. I feel like we should try and convince the others to testify."

"The others have made it very clear that they don't wish to testify," Leonardo, one of the other people who agreed to testify, stated. "We've tried to talk to the others, but they wouldn't budge."

Simon didn't hold anything against the ones who refused to testify. They had been taught that if you snitched, bad things would happen. Even if they just thought you were thinking about trying to get help it could lead to a lashing or even death. They would always make everyone watched to scare them into silence.

"I know, but it could help our case," Lila said.

"We've tried to convince them, but they don't want anything to do with it," Simon said. Lila nods, deciding to visit this again later. They then move onto the next point, where it was revealed the court case was going to be on April 22nd. Their meals were then brought to him as the meeting continued.

The meeting ended after about twenty minutes. They finished up lunch and then left. "It was nice to see you again," Simon told Phineas.

"Same here," Phineas said.

"We should hang out soon," Simon stated.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to this support group I'm hosting," Phineas explained. "We're planning on meeting every day at five. We're going to meet at the Rec Center. It might be nice to talk to people who have been through what we've gone through."

"I'll think about it," Simon said. They then said their goodbyes before going there separate way. Simon wants to go to Phineas's support group, but he has made himself very busy. He's been trying to keep himself busy with working on the case and doing some college classes.

He arrived back at his apartment. He sat on the couch and turned on the news. They were doing an interview at a prison. Simon felt his stomach turn as he saw who they were interviewing. He recognized him as the first person to assault him. Memories he tried to suppress came back to him.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He began to sweat bullets as he started to feel light-headed. He cleaned up the bathroom before making his way to his and Bram's room. He collapsed onto their bed, passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a very mean prank in this chapter(prank is the only word I could think to describe what happens in this chapter). It deals with something sexual, but it doesn't go into too many details. Now, on with the chapter.

The next day, Simon was on the subway, heading to school. He saw that his phone had turned on. He had received an Instagram message from someone named Adrien Wolfe. He recognized the profile picture as the person he saved in the alleyway on that faithful day.

Adrien_Wolfe: Hey. I've reached out to thank you for saving me. I wanted to reach out sooner, but I didn't know how to. Next time you're in Creekwood, I'll find another way to show my appreciation. I'd also like to congratulate you on the engagement. I hope you guys have a long, loving life together.

S_Spier: Hey. I'm glad you decided to reach out. You're welcome, and you don't have to pay back, but if you want, we can meet up next time I'm in town. I'm just glad you managed to getaway.

Simon then turned off his phone. The subway then stopped, and Simon stood up. He collected his things and exited the subway.  
\---  
Once class was over, Simon exited the classroom. He had plans to get lunch with Bram before both of their next class. He saw that he had a text from Phineas, asking if he was going to the first meeting of the support group. He remembered that Kim was hosting a pageant Messy Boots that night, and, though Kim would probably be understanding, he felt like he needed to go and support his friend.

Simon said he can't make it this week, but he will try and make it next week. He went to his locker and unlocked it. His stomach twisted as he saw that someone had broken into his locker. Someone had found one of his old adds and printed it out. It was now stapled into his locker.

He turned around and saw some of his classmates were watching. It was a group of around ten people. Simon let out a forced chuckle. "Good one guys," Simon said. "Very funny."

Simon took the image out of the locker and shut the door. Once they could no longer see them, he threw away the photo. He went to the front of the school, where he saw Bram was already waiting for him. "Hey Sy, are you ok?" Bram asked. "You seem a little shaken up."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon lied.

"You sure?" Bram questioned.

"Yeah," Simon stated. Bram decided to press more about it later. They then climbed into his car, and Bram drove off.  
\---  
Later that night, Simon started work on his homework. He received a text from Phineas. It was a link to an article that said that some of the traffickers had agreed to testify against the other traffickers.

Simon: That's good. We're definitely going to win this case.

Phineas: Yeah, but there is one downside to this.

Simon: What is it?

Phineas: Do to the plea deal that they took, some of them are getting lesser sentences or their charges will be dropped. It will stay on their records, but they will be free to roam the streets. I know it's a terrible idea, but we can't do anything about it. I'm sorry to inform you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapters will pick up the pace. See you guys tomorrow! Goodbye, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is later than usual. I've had a big case of writer's block, and I found out what I want to do with this chapter. Now, on with the chapter!

The first day of the trial came faster than anyone expected. For the safety of the people testifying against the traffickers, they were going to stay in New York, and testify threw a video call. "The call begins in one minute," one of the lawyers called out.

Simon sat at his desk, staring down at the paper that he was going to read from. He was the first one who was supposed to give a testimony. He stared at the camera. "Good luck," Phineas whispered. He was sitting at the desk beside him.

"Good luck to you too," Simon whispered. The case was going to be shown on ABC, amongst other TV stations. He felt his stomach turn as it was announced that they were now live. Everyone stayed quiet as the opening statements were said.

After that, the evidence was presented. The attornies from both sides made their cases and presented their evidence. Adrien was summoned to the stand to give a testimony, but since he was seventeen, his face was blurred out on the cameras. His voice was also altered to be slightly more high pitched.

Soon, it was Simon's turn to testify. He had gone over his testimony many times, so he was able to recount what happened to him without showing any emotion. During his testimony, he looked at the TV that was showing the court in Bulgaria and made eye contact with one of the leaders of the ring. He shot him a glare before continuing.

His testimony went on for about ten minutes. This was his first time going into detail about what happened in front of anyone other than Bram. He finished off his testimony before relaxing into his chair. Phineas then began his testimony.

The session went on for about another hour and a half before the court was dismissed. If everything went as planned, the trail would end tomorrow.  
\---  
That night, Bram and Simon were cuddling in their bed. Bram was asleep, but Simon was wide awake. He couldn't sleep do to the events of the next day. It was around one in the morning when his phone brightened up. He picked up his phone and noticed he had a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: You better hope that the ruling is in my favor. You don't want to know what happens if it doesn't.  
\---  
The next day's court session lasted for about six hours. They finished up the testimonies, then moved onto the testimonies for the defendants. They were then sent into a recess, after which the sentencing would happen.

"What are you going to do when this case is over?" Phineas questioned. "I think I'm going to look into apartments here in New York. I think I want to go back to college and get into psychology."

"I think that is a great idea," Simon stated. "I think you'd make a great psychologist."

"Thanks," Phineas said.

"No problem," Simon said.

"What about you?" Phineas asked.

"I'm going to go back to being a full-time student," Simon stated. "I've already been taking some classes on the side. Once summer hits, I'm going to marry the love of my life and begin our life together."

"Sounds like a good plan," Phineas said.

"I will be sending you an invitation soon," Simon said. "We're shooting for late July. It's going to be a small wedding on the beach. Dinner will be provided after the ceremony."

"Thank you," Phineas stated. Everyone was then summoned to the main room. The judge then started to read off the names of the defendants, and then they read off the crimes they were being charged with. Everyone's hearts were beating out of their chests as the judge spoke.

"Do to the evidence, we have found the defendants guilty of all of the charges," the judge explained. A wave of relief hit Simon as the judge read off the sentences. Simon believed he and the others were finally free.  
\---  
That night, Simon, Bram, Ivy, Justin, and Kim celebrated. They drank wine while feasting on takeout from Chikalicous. "Cheers to those jerks not being able to hurt anyone anymore," Ivy shouted.

Everyone clicked their glasses together before taking a sip. Once dinner was finished, everyone went to bed. Simon sat in his and Bram's bed. "You've heard of Bill Wright?" Bram asked.

"Yeah, why?" Simon asked. Bill Wright was the third richest man in the state. He ran a successful chain of motels.

"He heard our story and emailed me," Bram explained. "He wants to pay for our wedding. All of it."

"Really?" Simon asked. Bram nods quickly. "That was very kind of him."

"It was," Bram stated. "Should I accept his offer?"

"Yeah," Simon answered. Bram then shut the door and sat on his fiance's lap. They then started to make out passionately. Simon made his way down to Bram's neck and left kisses on it. They ran their hands over each other's backs. Simon reached down and grabbed the waistline of Bram's jeans. Bram then pulled away.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Bram questioned.

"Yes," Simon said.

"We can stop whenever you want," Bram promised. Simon nods as he takes off Bram's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm officially done with writer's block for now. I'm going to try and get back to my normal writing schedule. Goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussions of sex between two consenting adults. I thought I should put a warning for this reason. Now, on with the chapter!

Simon woke up in the arms of his fiance. The morning sun was shining threw the window. He saw their clothes were on the floor. "Morning babe," Bram said, before placing a kiss on Simon's forehead.

"Good morning," Simon said, rubbing his eyes. There was a brief silence between the two.

"Last night was amazing," Bram stated.

"It was," Simon said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, why?" Bram asked. He was a little sore, but that was to be expected.

"I just didn't want to hurt you," Simon said. "My first time was the most painful thing I've ever gone through, and I wouldn't wish that upon you. Probably wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy."

"If it hurt really bad, you were probably doing something wrong," Bram stated. They then share a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. They then proceeded to get ready for the day.  
\---  
The next few months went by without incident. Soon it was the weekend of the wedding. The ceremony was on Saturday, and it was Friday night. Everyone who was attending the wedding was staying at a resort in Mexico. Bram and Simon decided they were going to have a conjoined bachelor party at the resort's pool area.

Simon was sitting at the bar with Nick, Leah, and her girlfriend, Monica, Benji, and Victor. "I still can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow," Leah stated, before taking a sip of her martini. "It feels like just yesterday we were in high school, eating at Waffle House after the school play."

"We've grown up in the past three years," Nick said. "At least we know that we will always have each other."

"That's true," Simon said.

"I should probably go call my mom," Victor interrupted. "She has been spamming me with text messages from for the past hour."

Simon nods and Victor steps away from the party. "You still haven't told us how in the world you know him," Nick said.

"Now that's a story," Simon said. "The year after we graduated, he moved to Atlanta. He PMed me on Instagram since he heard about me and Bram's love story. We began texting, and, with the help of Bram and my roommates, we did our best to give him advice. We kinda adopted him as our little brother."

"That is adorable," Leah said. They order another round of drinks as Victor rejoined the group. 'Love' by Taylor Swift began to play on the speakers. Simon smiled as he remembered the Valentine's Day dance from their senior year.

"This song is dedicated to both of the soon to be grooms," the DJ announced. "And the long life you two will soon share together."

Bram walked over to the bar and extend his hand towards Simon. He took his hand and he was lead to the dance floor. A few other couples had joined them, including Abby and Nick.

"This is a great party," Nick whispered. "I'm glad they're getting married. They deserve each other."

"Yeah," Abby stated.

"Makes me wonder when we're going to get married," Nick questioned.

"What?" Abby asked. He didn't speak for the rest of the song, leaving Abby in a state of shock.  
\---  
Once the party was over, everyone headed back to their hotel rooms. Everyone insisted that Bram and Simon didn't share a hotel room that night, believing it was bad luck. So Simon was staying in Leah’s suite on the pullout couch.

Simon finished getting the bed ready with the help of Leah. "Thanks," Simon said.

"You're welcome," Leah stated. "Remember all of the sleepovers we had at your house? We had at least a hundred. As we got older, I became more and more surprised that your parents were very chill about you spending the night."

"I guess they were chill about it because we've known each other since diapers," Simon said.

"That is true," Leah said. "Goodnight, Sy."

"Night," Simon stated before climbing into his bed. Leah went to her bedroom as Simon turned off the lights. He laid in bed for about five minutes before falling asleep, anticipating the events of the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

"So let's get this straight," Nick said, pointing his plastic fork at Victor. "In all eighteen years of your life, you've never once eaten at Waffle House?"

"Not that I can remember," Victor said, with a shrug. They were currently sitting in a booth at Waffle House, waiting for their orders to be ready. They had a few hours to kill before they had to get ready for the wedding.

"Good thing we're here," Abby said. Simon and Leah then rejoined the group, holding two trays full of drinks. The drinks were dispersed amongst the friends. "Simon, we just discovered that Victor has never eaten at Waffle House."

"My family rarely eats at places like that," Victor said.

"Well prepared to have your mind blown," Leah stated. "What did you end up ordering?"

"The peanut butter waffles," Victor answered.

"Good choice," Benji said. Their order was then called out and Leah and Nick went to get the food. Once the food was brought to the table, they began to dig in.

"Now I realize what you guys were raving about," Victor said, after swallowing a bite of waffle.

"We told you," Abby said. They then continue to eat and talk. Once they were finished, they split the bill and checked the time. "We still have three hours before we're needed back at the resort. What should we do?"

"I saw a pamphlet about a bus tour that last about two hours," Leah suggested. "What do you say? We tour the city."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Simon agreed. They then buy tickets for the bus tour and wait for the bus to pick them up.  
\---  
Simon was currently getting ready in Abby and Nick's suite. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a white undershirt. He was wearing matching dress pants and a blue suit. Abby was sitting at the vanity. She was wearing a short orange dress with white sandals. "You look great, Sy," Abby stated.

"Thanks," Simon said. "So do you."

"Thanks," Abby sighed. Leah poked her head threw the door.

"Can I come in?" Leah asked. Simon nods as Leah enters the room. She was wearing a medium length olive green dress. She was followed by the rest of the Spier gang, Bieber, who was going to play the role of the ringbearer, included.

"You look great," Emily said.

"Thanks, mom," Simon said, with a smile.

"I can't believe my boy is about to get married," Jack said, tears welling up in his eyes. "This time last year I didn't even know if I would see you again. Let alone see you get married a year later."

Simon then pulled his son in for a hug. "Promise me that you'll keep in touch," Jack said, holding back a sob.

"I promise," Simon stated.

"Guys its time," Nora whispered. They then exit the suite and go to the nearest elevator. They clicked on the button for the bottom floor. They walk to the beach and saw the ceremony about a mile away. Everyone who wasn't apart of the wedding party joined the crowd, leaving Simon and Nick alone.

"Nervous?" Nick questioned.

"A little bit," Simon said. The wedding march then began to play. Nick and Garrett, who was Bram's best man, were the first ones out. Bram was the next one down the aisle. Simon swooned as he noticed how good Bram looked in his ivory white suit. Simon then walked down the aisle, him and Bram making eye contact while he walked down the aisle. Once Simon was at the altar, the music stopped playing and the preacher began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Bram Greenfield and Simon Spier," he explained. He continued with his speech as Bram and Simon's eye contact never broke. They listened to the preacher closely.

"If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. There was silence amongst the guest. "Alright. Do you, Bram Greenfield, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bram stated.

"And do you, Simon Spier, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Simon said.

"Now, can I have the rings?" the priest asked. Nora than whistled, causing Bieber to walk down the aisle. He was holding a pillow with two rings in his mouth. He sat in front of the priest. His arrival gained an 'aw' from the guest.

Bram then slipped one of the rings on Simon's finger. Simon then slipped the other finger onto Bram's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and husband," the priest said. "You may now kiss your groom."

Bram leans in and kisses Simon. Simon kisses back and cups Bram's face like he did the night of the winter carnival his senior year. "For the first time, I present Mr. and Mr. Greenfield," the priest announced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual themes. Nothing too explicit though.

They spent the next hour and a half taking photos at the beach. First was the photos of Simon and Bram by themselves, then they took their photos with their best men. They then took their photos with their families. The last photos taken were of Simon, Leah, Abby, and Nick.

They then went to the park where the reception was going to be held. Abby found herself sitting at a table by herself, thinking. Leah sat beside her. "Hey," Leah said.

"Hi," Abby sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Leah asked.

"Can I confide in you with something?" Abby asked. Leah nods mutely. "Last night, Nick kinda proposed to me at the bachelor party. He didn't say the words, but he said 'Makes me wonder when we're going to get married' after complementing the party."

"I'm guessing you said no," Leah said.

"I didn't give him an answer," Abby stated. "I was going to not bring it up until after the wedding, but I can't get it off my mind. I don't know if I'm ready to make that kind of commitment yet."

"All I can say is do what your heart is saying," Leah sighed.

"It's just, I feel like it was very forced," Abby explained. "I have always loved him, and I'm glad that he's the father of my child, I just feel like we've been on full speed since I told you guys that I was pregnant. I want to slow down."

Leah hugged her close friend. "It's ok," Leah said. "You just need to talk to Nick, but you should probably wait until after the wedding."

"You're right," Abby said.  
\---  
Simon and Bram were dancing to a Whitney Huston song. The lights were a shade of vibrant blue. It was Monica's, Leah's girlfriend, idea to represent their relationship. "I love you, my Blue," Simon whispered.

"I love you too," Bram said. It was then time to cut the cake. It was a three-tier white cake. The icing was in a floral design. They cut the cake as the guest cheered. Simon playfully smeared the slice of cake onto Bram's face. Bram laughed before returning the favor to the amusement of the crowd.

Once Simon finished eating his slice of cake, he stepped into the bathroom. He started to wash off his face. Once his face was cleaned off, it was time to leave. Simon, Bram, Garrett, Leah, Abby, and Nick met up in the parking lot.

"We should start heading back to the hotel," Nick said.

"Same here," Simon said.

"Congratulations to you two again," Leah stated.

"Thanks," Bram said. Everyone then says their goodbyes before Bram and Simon go to their car. They drive to the hotel. Once they were parked, Bram got out of the car. He insisted that he carried Simon back to their hotel room. Simon eventually relented, and Bram lifted Simon into his arms.

He opened the door and turned on the lights to their suite. Bram locked the door before setting Simon on their bed. They began to undress excitedly. That night, they made passionate love. They were aware that their life would have a lot of trails, but they knew that they would at least have each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon and Bram woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Are you guys up?" Leah called out. "Our plane leaves in about two hours and we have to stop by the car rental place first."

Bram and Simon then climbed out of the bed. They got changed into the clothes they had laid out the previous night. "We'll be out in a few minutes," Simon said.

"I'm taking that as a no," Leah said. Simon then opened the door. Behind him was the dark suite. The only source of light was from the window and the bathroom. The window barely provided any light since it was hidden behind beige curtains. Simon saw that Garrett, Monica, Abby, and Nick were with Leah.

"You did wake us up, but luckily we did most of the packing last night," Simon stated. "Well be out in a few minutes."

He then heads to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Everyone was leaving Mexico today. Simon and Bram were heading to Hawaii for their honeymoon while everyone else was going to head home. Once he was finished brushing his teeth and putting on cologne, he grabbed his suitcase and joined his friends in the hallway.

"Good morning," Simon said.

"Good morning," Abby stated. Once Bram was finished, he left the suite and went to the lobby. They returned their room keys before leaving the premises. Bram dropped off the car at the car rental place. They then took a uber to the airport.

Once they were passed airport security, they started to say their goodbyes. "Have a great time on your honeymoon," Leah said.

"Thank you," Simon stated.

"Text me whenever you guys land," Garrett said.

"We will," Bram promised. They then part and go to their gates to wait for their planes.  
\---  
They spent the next week enjoying Hawaii and each other. They were staying in a small hut on Honululu's beach. It was small, but it was well decorated and the back porch led onto the beach. They had visited most of the large islands of Hawaii.

Bram woke up, needing to use the bathroom. It was still dark outside. Bram turned his head and saw that it was around two in the morning. He removed Simon's arm and climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and did his business.

Bram then caught the scent of smoke. He walked into the kitchen and saw that a fire had started. He spotted a hooded figure run out of the hut. He tried to follow the hooded figure, but smoke started to fill his lungs. He collapsed to his knees as he heard a scream from the bedroom.

He tried to get up and run towards the bedroom, but he was getting weaker by the moment. The last thing he remembered was the sound of something cracking before his world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter(and cliffhanger). I enjoyed writing the happier chapters, but I knew that couldn't last forever. I update daily. See you guys tomorrow. Guchi!(This is a reference to a great film called Eight Grade. Ten out of ten recommend).


	9. Chapter 9

Bram stirred awake to hear at least ten different voices. They were all unfamiliar to Bram. He noticed that he was on a gurney, and he was surrounded by ivory walls. He figured he was in a hospital. He tried to recall what happened, only remembering the smell of smoke.

Once he finally came to, he heard the sound of a heart monitor. He saw that he had a large bandage around his chest, and his right arm was in a sling. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. He turned around and saw a doctor enter the room, holding a clipboard. "Good morning, Mr. Greenfeld," he said, in a cheery tone. "You and your husband gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" Bram asked.

"You're hut caught on fire," the doctor explained. "Your right arm is sprained, and you have a few cracked ribs. Both should heal in a few weeks, but bronchitis will take a little longer to heal."

"Have they found what caused the fire?" Bram asked.

"It was an act of arson," the doctor stated. "They found who they believed caused the fire about two hours ago. The couple who called 911 saw them near the hut after it caught fire."

"What about Simon?" Bram asked.

"He'll be out in a few minutes," the doctor said. He then checked Bram's vitals before leaving the room. Simon was soon rolled into the room on his gurney. His gurney was then stopped on the other side of Bram's nightstand.

"Hey babe," Bram said.

"Hi," Simon said. "What happened to your arm?"

"It was sprained," Bram explained. "There was a fire at the hut last night. How are you filling?"

"I feel a little numb," Simon said. Bram nods.

"They caught whoever set the place on fire," Bram explained. Simon nods, and Bram reached his hand out so Simon could hold it. Simon took it and they made eye contact for a few moments. Bram smiled as he noticed that they still had their wedding rings on. Bram kissed his husband's hand as the door opened.

They turned around and saw the doctor reentered the room. "I have the results of your test back," the doctor said. "How much do you remember from the fire?"

"I remember very little," Simon stated. "The last thing I remember was the bedroom being set ablaze."

"So you don't remember the roof collapsing?" The doctor asked. Both males shook their heads. "We'll a large portion of the roof collapsed during the fire. Some pretty serious damage was done to your spinal cord. It doesn't look like it's going to heal properly, or if at all."

"What are you saying?" Bram asked.

"We don't think he will walk again," the doctor said. "There is a small chance that he will walk again, but there is a small chance. I'll leave you two alone so you guys can talk."

The doctor then left the room. They stare at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Bram spoke up. "It's going to be ok," Bram promised as tears welled up in Simon's eyes. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter tonight. The next chapter will be on the longer side(and there probably will be a bit more comfort than hurt). Thank you for the support I've been getting on this story(and the previous one). It always brings a smile to my face seeing that people enjoy my stories. So long for now! Gucci!(I hope you guys understand the reference. If not, I recommend the film Eight Grade).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is later than usual. I've had a bit of writer's block today, but I'm going to try and power threw it because you guys rock. Now, on with the chapter!

A few years had passed since the fire, and it had gone by without incident. Simon and Bram Greenfeld had moved into their apartment. Since both of them were now out of college, they started looking into adopting a baby.

Bram woke up to the sound of his phone ring. He saw that it was Amanda Lively, the girl who ran the adoption service they were looking into. Bram sat up and picked up the phone. "Good morning," Bram said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Greenfeld," Amanda said, in a monotone voice. "I've called to inform you that someone is interested in you two for adopting their baby. Her name is Keria Blake and she's only having one baby. She wants to meet you guys for dinner tonight."

"That's great news," Bram said in an excited whisper. He was trying to not wake up Simon. "What time should we meet her? And where should we meet her?"

"I'll send you those details through a text," Amanda stated. The phone call then ended. About a minute later, Bram's phone vibrated and he saw it was a text from Amanda. It had the details that they needed. Simon then began to stir awake.

"Morning babe," Simon said.

"Morning," Bram stated. "I have good news."  
\---  
That night, Simon and Bram arrived at the agreed-upon location. Bram helped Simon into his chair before sitting down. A few minutes later, a young woman with a tiny baby bump. "Hey," she said. "You guys must be the Greenfeld's. I'm Kiera."

"Hello," Bram said. She sat on the other side of the table and pulled out a piece of paper. She started to review the paper.

"It says here that you, Bram, are a journalist for Good Morning America," she read aloud. Bram nods, confirming this piece of information. "And it says here that you, Simon, work as an ensemble member on the broadway rival of 'Fiddler on the Roof,' and you also do activist work on the side for victims of human trafficking."

"That is also true," Simon said. They then ordered their meals as Keira continued with her interview. It seemed the paper had gotten most of their facts right.

"You guys are definitely my favorite couple that I have interviewed with so far," Keira stated.

"Thank you," Bram said. The interview continues threw dinner. Once dinner was finished, Keira shook their hands and promised to keep in touch about her decisions. They then pay the bill and leave.  
\---  
In San Jose, California, Nick and Abby were having a date night. They were eating at a fancy Seafood restaurant that had just opened up earlier that month. Abby noticed Nick nodding at the piano player. An instrumental version of 'Helpless' from Hamilton started playing.

Abby continued to eat until she felt a cold metal in her mouth. She took it out and saw a golden ring with a diamond ring on it. "Nick," Abby started before Nick interrupted her.

"Abby, you're my bestfriend," Nick said. "And you're the mother of my child, and I love you for that and many other reasons. I know you said no when I asked you this question a few years ago, but I want to ask you again. Abby Suso, will you marry me?"

"Nick," Abby said. There was an awkward air of silence, causing Bram to become nervous. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if marriage is for me."

"It's ok," Nick said, taking the ring away. She could sense Nick's disappointment. She knew she and Nick wanted completely different things in life. She got up from the table and exited the restaurant, Nick following her but she was too fast. She ran home, preparing what she was going to say to Nick the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to end soon, but this is going to be a trilogy. I already have a few ideas for the finale back. It will follow the kids of the main characters, but the canon Simonverse characters will also play a big role. Now, on with the chapter!

Abby was eating breakfast when she heard someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and saw Nick on the other side. He was holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey," Nick said, awkwardly. "I brought you I'm sorry flowers."

"You don't have a reason to be sorry," Abby said.

"Yes I do," Nick said. "I embarrassed you. If you don't want to get married, that's ok."

"But I know that's what you want," Abby stated. "And I feel like you deserve to have that. I think we are compatible in the long run. I will always cherish our time together, but I don't want us to hate each other one day."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Nick asked. Abby nods sadly, suppressing the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'll sleep on the couch until I find an apartment," Abby explained. "We can make a custody plan for Speranza."

"You can have the apartment," Nick protested. Abby wanted to start insisting that he has the apartment, but she had to get their son ready for school. She tells him that they will decide on that later before letting him inside the apartment.  
\---  
Simon was sitting at his desk, working on the questions for an interview. His phone vibrated, and he read the text. He smiled widely as read the text.

Keira: I just interviewed the last couple and I made my decision! I'm going to give you guys my baby.

Bram: Thank you! We promise that we'll make you proud. You won't regret this.

Keira: I know I won't. You just have to come over later so you can sign the needed papers.

Simon: Alright.

Simon smiled as he turned back to his computer. He went back to working on his questions. He never hosted any interviews, but sometimes people would ask him to write interview questions for when they interview trafficking victims. Simon knew how insensitive reporters could be, so he gladly did it. Simon hoped that most of the interviewers were not trying to be insensitive, but he could never know someone's true intentions. They could have asked those questions since they thought it would make the interview more interesting. Simon could only hope that wasn't their intention.

He could barely focus on his work due to the exciting news he just received. He checked the time. The questions weren't due until five in the afternoon, and it was currently twelve forty. He took his chair over to the kitchen and made himself some lunch.  
\---  
Abby was sitting on the bar, sipping on her drink. She was waiting for Leah to arrive. After dinner with Nick, she called Leah and told her everything. Leah promised she would come into town the next day. They decided they would get drinks at a local bar.

Abby watched as Leah entered the bar. Abby ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey Abby," Leah said.

"Hi," Abby said. They sat down at the bar. Leah ordered herself a drink as they began to talk. "I ended things with him this morning. I realized that we both want different things in life, and I didn't want us to stop each other from achieving those things."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Leah said.

"It's ok, I did what needed to be done," Abby said. "I hope that he and I can still get along so we can co-parent Speranza. I also wouldn't want to make things uncomfortable for everyone else."

"Things are going to be uncomfortable for a while, but I'm sure you guys will be able to get threw this," Leah said, in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right," Abby sighed. "How have things been for you? How is Monica?"

"We broke up a few weeks ago," Leah stated. "She left me for her ex."

"I'm so sorry to hear about this," Abby said. Abby noticed that Leah looked like she was about to cry, so she pulled her in for a hug. Leah sobbed into her shoulder as Abby rubbed her back. Abby whispered words of reassurance into Leah's ear.

They pulled away after about ten minutes. "Are you good now?" Abby asked.

"I think so," Leah said. They continue to talk and drink their drinks. As they continued to talk, they got closer. This eventually led to them kissing, which led to them making out. They ended up going to Leah's hotel room and enjoyed each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Abby woke up in Leah's hotel room. Leah was still asleep beside her. The clothes on the floor confirmed Abby's suspicion. "Crud," Abby whispered. She then climbed out of the bed and got dressed.

Leah stirred awake and sat up, everything below her shoulders still being covered. "Morning," Leah said. She then looked around the bedroom and started to put together what happened. "Did we-"

"Sleep together?" Abby interrupted. "It looks like it."

There was then a moment of silence. "I think we should keep this a secret, at least for now," Abby suggested. "I just broke up with Nick, and I feel like this would just rub salt into the wound."

"I understand," Leah said.

"Can we still get some breakfast together," Abby said. "If I remember correctly, there's a Waffle House down the road."

"I'd like that," Leah stated. She then climbs out of the bed and they get ready for the day.  
\---  
Abby and Leah managed to keep their secret. They couldn't remember much of that night, but from that day further, they had a new kind of feeling towards each other. They hadn't expressed these emotions towards each other out of fear of rejection.

Simon and Bram sat in the hospital waiting room. Jasmine was in labor, and they were excited, yet nervous, about meeting their bundle of joy. They decided they wouldn't know the gender of the baby until it was born. "Nervous?" Bram asked his husband.

"I am," Simon confessed.

"Same here," Bram sighed. "But we're going to try and be the best fathers possible."

"We are," Simon said. A doctor exited the birthing ward.

"You guys must be the couple that is adopting Ms. Blake's baby," she said. Bram and Simon nod as the doctors continue. "Well, both Ms. Blake and the baby are doing fine. The baby is a girl. Do you wish to see the baby?"

"Yes please," Bram said. After Bram helped his husband back into his wheelchair, they followed the doctor to the maternity ward. She showed them to a room where all of the newborns were being kept. She gestured to a baby girl on the first row. She had a small baby pink hat on her head, and she was wrapped up in a pink blanket. Bram had tears welling up in his eyes. "She's so precious," he whispered.

"She is," Simon said.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" the doctor asked, with a smile on her face.

"We have," Bram said. They took one last look at the sleeping newborn. "Laura-Emily Greenfeld."

The doctor nods quickly. "You should be able to take her home later today," the doctor explained. "I will go and type up her birth certificate. The birth mother wishes for her name to be left off of it, by the way."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"She wishes to have nothing to do with the baby," the doctor said. "I can't tell you why she has made this decision."

The doctor then walked away as the couple stared at their baby. Bram kissed his husband's head. "I can't believe that she's finally here," Bram said.

"She looks so sweet," Simon said. Bram hugged his husband from behind as they watched her sleep, ready to begin their journey as parents.


	13. Epilogue

The original Creekwood crew met up the day before Thanksgiving. They met at the Waffle House they visited too many times to count during their teen years. It was most of the group's first time meeting Laura-Emily. "How are you guys adjusting to life with a baby?" Nick asked.

"If we're being honest, it's quite tiring," Bram stated. "She likes to cry at three in the morning."

"Speranza was just like that when he was a baby," Nick said. They then noticed that Abby and Leah were quieter than usual. They figured that the two of them were keeping a secret for a few weeks now, but they couldn't figure out what the secret was. "You two seem to like you're keeping a secret."

"We've had one since Halloween," Abby said. "Should we tell them?"

Leah nods. Neither Abby nor Leah said a word. They just held hands. It took their friends a moment to realize what they were trying to communicate. "You two are dating?" Simon asked.

"That's right," Leah stated. Bram and Simon were excited for them, but Nick kept quiet.

"Please say something," Abby said to Nick.

"I'm happy for you guys," Nick said. "I truly am?"

"Are you sure?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I am," Nick stated.  
\---  
In a dark prison cell, a figure stood. The cell was silent for a few moments. After about a minute, someone opened the door, bringing a small source of light into the room. Lassen Manchev entered the dark cell. "How did you manage to sneak into this cell?" the figure asked.

"I have my ways," Lassen stated. "I have the information you asked for."

"Good," the figure said.

"He's married now," Lassen said. "And they have a daughter."

"Good," the figure said. "Once we're out of prison, Simon Spier will know the true meaning of suffering."


End file.
